1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable desks and, more particularly, to a multi-configurable portable desk companion that is collapsible for portability and adjustable for multi-purpose use such as, without limitation, for use as a laptop table, desk (adult or child), easel stand, podium, artist table, draftsman table or the like.
2. General Background
Desks that are portable or adjustable, or both, are disclosed in a variety of configurations and sizes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 893,694, issued to Allenson, discloses a portable desk which has legs that were adjustable to allow them to be adjusted to different heights.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,991, issued to Walker, discloses a portable desk which can be found into the a suitcase like enclosure for transportation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,227, issued to Alford, discloses a portable desk which has adjustable legs and a working surface with a book rest attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,086, issued to Simpson, discloses a portable desk that has a desk top unit which is collapsible into a carrying case.
However, these portable desks are limited in the number of degrees of variability and configurations.
As will be seen more filly below, the present invention is substantially different in structure, methodology and approach from that of prior portable and adjustable desks.
Broadly, the present invention contemplates a multi-configurable portable desk companion that is collapsible for portability and adjustable for multi-purpose use such as, without limitation, for use as a laptop table, desk (adult or child), easel stand, podium, artist table, draftsman table or the like.
More specifically, the present invention contemplates a multi-configurable desk companion comprising: a multi-positionable desktop surface; a first arm member coupled to the multi-positionable desktop surface to permit a first angular rotation clockwise and, alternately, counter-clockwise of the multi-positionable desktop surface; a second arm member pivotally coupled to the first arm member to permit a second angular rotation clockwise and, alternately, counter-clockwise of the first arm member; and, a height adjusting assembly adapted to adjust the height of the multi-positionable desktop surface and which has pivotally coupled thereto the second arm member to permit a third angular rotation clockwise and, alternately, counter-clockwise of the second arm member with respect to the height adjusting assembly.
The first angular rotation is approximately 180 degrees. The second angular rotation is at least 180 degrees and preferably, substantially 360 degrees. The third angular rotation is at least 150 degrees. The height adjusting assembly further includes a pole which is adapted to be swivelled or rotated in a fourth angular rotation which is approximately 360 degrees. The fourth angular rotation is perpendicular to the first, second and third angular rotations.
The present invention further contemplates a multi-configurable table companion comprising: a multi-positionable tabletop surface; a moveable support arm having a first arm member lockably and pivotally coupled to the multi-positionable tabletop surface and a second arm member lockably and pivotally coupled to the first arm member; and, a leg assembly having the second arm member lockably and pivotally coupled to wherein the second arm member is adapted to rotate at least 300 degree about the leg assembly.
In view of the above, an object of the present invention is to provide a multi-configurable portable desk companion that is collapsible to permit it to be transported and/or carried in a carried in a carrying case.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the description, claims and the accompanying drawings.